Mr. Happy
It was very late in the evening, as Dr. Michael Ruth was looking over some old files. The files were from when he worked at the now broken-down asylum, "Saint Marie Asylum" which was connected to the hospital of the same name. He soon came across a file that simply read "Unhappy" as the title, and the rest was scratched off. He looked through it trying to figure out what patient it was for. The doctor paused a moment, seeing what name was spread across the page. "Lab rat," Dr. Ruth mumbled under his distinct breath. The forty year old man suddenly heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen downstairs. He paused as he stood, rapidly forcing the files into a drawer. He straightened himself up, and walked over to the door. Dr. Ruth then slowly opened it, and listened carefully. He could hear a drawer in the kitchen slowly open, and the sound of a knife slowly being slid against the wall. The man panicked as he quickly scurried into his room, and picked up the phone. "Hello, this is 911, how can we help you?" "Y-yes.. There is someone in my home!" "Okay, calm down sir. We need your address, and maybe what the intruder looks like if you can. Also. We need you to either hide, or get out of the house. Do you understand?" "Y-yes.. well.. my address is 4487 on Winston Street..and the intruder, well.." There was a very long pause at the end of his sentence. "Hello? Sir, are you still there?" The call cut, as a loud noise could be heard on the doctor's end. That same day, they had found Dr. Michael Ruth's body in his home. The bottom half of his body looked as if it had been eaten, and there was a frown stitched onto his face. Above his head read the phrases, "Just smile!" and "Be happy!", written in the doctor's blood. "This is just sick," one of the policemen could be heard saying over the commotion, as others were greeting the body with flying chunks. "I've never seen anything like this," another one said, as he examined it further. Officer James was standing on his own, checking out the doctor's room. There, the same desk he sat at before the murder, was a corner of a file sticking out from one of the drawers. Curious, he opened the drawer, once crouching, and pulled it out. Once he had finished reading it to himself, he got to his feet, and approached one of the many other officers. "I think we have a suspect." The next day, Officer James seemed much more tired. His best friend, who worked on the same force, Nick, constantly pestered him about it. He finally got James to spill. "I was up all night, looking into these files," James admitted, tossing the files onto the desk, letting them scatter. He watched as Nick picked one up, and examined the details on the inner pages. "What do you think? You think, we can catch him?" James asked, eagerly. "You crazy? Have you read this description?" Nick exclaimed, his strong British accent absorbing his words. James snatched it out of Nick's hands, and looked onto the page. He read aloud, "He was known to have dark brown hair, and pale grey skin. His face often covered, as he didn't like to show his inhuman features. Also, a shark-finned blade, surgically attached to his back.." Nick bit his lip, as he grabbed the file back. "What the fuck," James mumbled, as he shook his head. "But, hey. I'll look into it more, for you. But that's it," Nick finally said after a long pause of silence. He then turned and walked the other way, files in hand. James nodded, but Nick hadn't noticed, since his back was turned away. He then sat himself down at his desk, in front of his computer, and went onto the internet. He wanted to see if he could find some things out himself, instead of letting Nick do all the work. Later that night, Nick was coming up empty handed, since there was nothing about any "Saint Marie Asylum". He then noticed another name, that was instead, "Saint Marie Hospital". He looked up that next, and found a few minor details. Realizing this has been the only thing he had found, he decided to call up James, to tell him. Nick stood up slowly, as he felt an eerie feeling, all around him. He desperately tried to ignore it as he reached for the phone. He dialed James' number. "Hello?" "Hey, James. It's Nick." "Hey, Nick." "I was just calling to let you know, I found some minor details about that place...." "What place?" "Hold on, I'm hearing weird sounds.." "What?" Nick had removed the phone from his ear, and looked around him, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. So, he put the phone back to his ear, to continue his conversation with James. "Sorry about that, it's just.." "It's just what? What do you hear, Nick?" "I... I think someone is in my house, James.." "What?!" Nick lowered the phone once again, as he looked around. He could hear creaking which sounded like it was coming up the old wooden stairs that led to his second floor. "Nick?! NICK!" "James.." "What is it, Nick?!" "I..I think it's behind me.." "What's behind you?! NICK!" "Him...." There was a loud sound on Nick's side of the call, and it ended soon afterwards. James sat there, the phone still to his ear, until he stood up and threw his phone onto his bed. He rushed down his stairs, stopping in front of his door, and pulled on his coat. The police officer then got into his car, and proceeded to head to his best friend's home address. Once James had gotten there, he raced up the front steps, to find out the door was unlocked. "No..." he muttered under his breath, as he then quickly opened the front door, and dashed up the stairs. The house was abundantly quiet, as he approached the room of his best friend. He steadily opened it, and peered inside. "No.. no.. no," James mumbled, as his mumbles grew into furious yells. "NO! NO! NO!.." There was the body of Nick Holmes, the bottom half of his body eaten, with a stitched frown on his face. Above his head, read the phrases, "Just smile!" and "Just be happy!" scrawled in his blood. James desperately tried to stay on his feet, wiping tears off his cheeks. As faint footsteps could be heard coming up from behind him. His weeps and cries drowned out the sound to his ears. Until two steady hands were placed on his shoulders. "Fuck.. you," James uttered, through his tears, as he turned around to face this masked killer. There stood, a tall man. His hair a dark brown, his skin a pale grey, and his mouth covered by a surgical mask that had a painted smile on it. He was wearing a bland dark grey turtleneck sweater, and dark black pants, with boots the same color. He also had red goggles that shielded his eyes. What caught James' eye, was the shark-finned blade that stuck out the back of his sweater. James looked up at the man, as he was taller than him, his tears staining his cheeks. "Now, now," The man spoke in a soft, deep voice. "Mr. Happy wants to see you smile.." He looked down at James, as he lifted his goggles, revealing his static pupils. "Let's turn that frown upside down.." He pulled down his mask, revealing his movable, stitched frown. "And... just.. be happy.." Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness